


For We Are Many

by Progenitor_virus



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Progenitor_virus/pseuds/Progenitor_virus
Summary: "We have a lead on Dante...but we've also found that they have a lead on him, too. We need to get to him before anyone else does." Chills went up her spine. She knew exactly who he was talking about...Legion. NinjaTheory!DantexOCxNinjaTheory!Vergil





	For We Are Many

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its elements. They belong to Capcom/Ninja Theory. If I did…DmC Dante would be naked…all the time. I do however own Sera ( Who is very slightly based on Trish) Don't sue. I has no monies! D:
> 
> This is an "M" rated story. That means no kiddies! Then again, why would you be a kid reading a Devil May Cry fanfiction anyway.
> 
> Dante, and Vergil are kind of a cross over between DmC and their DMC counterparts…. Personality mostly. I'm still trying to decide how I want to write K I'm trying to keep all the characters in character, as well as not write Mary Sue/Anti-Sue characters so sorry if it seems that way. This story also contains a lot of religions references.

Sera[1] opened her eyes, her vision adjusting to the darkness. The sound of her cellphone vibrating against her bedside table could only remind her of nails on a chalkboard at this time of the morning. She had popped a sleeping pill so she could sleep without the huge bruise on the side of her ribcage keeping her awake. Such injuries were common in her line of…work. Wincing at the pain, she sat up, and glanced at her phone, reading the caller ID.  _Vergil…This better be important._

"Vergil? What the hell do you want? " She yelled into the phone slurring her worlds slightly. Her eyes darted to the clock. "It's 2:00 in the fucking morning! You woke me up!"

"I need your help, and I am very aware of the time." Vergil said his voice even, slightly monotonous. Vergil had a way of keeping his cool, and staying level-headed, even when someone was yelling at him. It was almost as if her anger has flew right over his head. The young woman rolled her eyes.

"What? No hello? No what's up? How ya doin'? " Sera replied, irritated.

"I have no time for such pleasantries. " Vergil replied, voice still soft. "We've found a lead."

The sleepy young woman rubbed her eyes, and sighed. "Couldn't this have waited until the morning?"

Vergil, his voice still smooth replied, "We have a lead on Dante...but we've also found that  _they_  have a lead on him, too. We need to get to him before anyone else does."

Chills went up her spine. She knew exactly who he was talking about. Legion[2]. That damned demonic crime syndicate. She couldn't stand them, and the fact that the whole world is blind to what they really are sickened her.

"I'm listening." She said, her nostrils slightly flaring in anger.

"Meet me in one hour." Vergil said, hanging up the phone. Short and sweet as always.

She sighed. "Dammit Vergil..."

Vergil had helped her out so much. Did she really have the right to complain? Her blue eyes scanned the apartment he had bought her. It was a nice studio apartment with a modest kitchen, a nice size bathroom, and a huge bed, and he completely furnished the place for her! Others in The Order believe she had slept her way to the top, which was not the case. She had talent, and he trusted her. They were like-minded...to an extent.

Sera climbed out of her warm bed. She might as well jump in the shower, and throw something on. She didn't have much time to get ready. Turning on the water, she stepped in the shower. Warm water cascaded down her body, making the bruise on her side feel a little bit better. She ran her hands through her long blonde hair, washing it with the strawberry scented shampoo she loved. She always smelt like strawberries, and vanilla. Quickly, finishing her shower, she grabbed a pair of sweats, and a hoodie, some shoes, grabbed her key card, and walked out the door. Hurrying through the lobby, she scanned her key card, exiting the building. She waved at the night shift door guard James. James was used to her late night/early morning trips, so he just smiled back, no questions. Vergil had made sure to get an apartment in a very secure location that included security…not that it would help protect her against the demons. Plus, she could handle herself.

Walking through an alleyway, she felt the chills return. She scanned her surroundings, but saw nothing.

"Well that was weird." She said to herself, as she continued on her way to meet Vergil.

After a few minutes of walking, Sera finally reached her destination. Graffiti covered the walls of the seemingly ordinary building, but she knew otherwise. A large blue face was messily painted in front of her with its crossed eyes, and Glaslow-like grin. It was really creepy in a way. She remembered when Vergil showed her the design. She had thought he had lost his mind, but went a long with it anyway, knowing its purpose. Glancing sideways, making sure no one was watching, she placed her hand in the middle of the drawing. Responding to her touch, the face glowed slightly, opening to a doorway.  _Vergil and his magic…_

She walked through the door, looking back to make sure it closed. Walking past the many computer monitors, and the people operating them, she finally reached the back room where Vergil was.

"You rang?" Sera said sarcastically as she walked up behind the man sitting on a huge computer. She noticed the long o-katana propped up against the chair he was sitting in.

"Sera. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

She didn't even have to say anything for him to know it was her. He turned around looking at Sera, and then turned back to his computer.

"Please, totally show up in your PJs…it's not like we are working on an important mission or anything…" Vergil said, not amused.

The young woman flared her nostrils in irritation. "You woke me up in the fuckin' middle of the night! What did you think I was going to wear, a prom dress?"

With no reaction on his face, Vergil motioned to the chair beside him. Rolling her eyes, she obeyed.

"As I said on the phone, we've found Dante, but he's left a trail. They know where he is." He said, his tone not changing.

She nodded. Finding Dante was a top priority right now. "So you want me to fetch your brother?"

Vergil responded by nodding. "You are the only one I know who could handle it if something…demonic happens."

Sera looked at the white-haired man in confusion. "I think you forget I'm human sometimes. I'm not…" She held her hands up, making quotation marks with her hands, "'Damage Resistant' as you are." She was only human, not half-angel, half-demon like the Nephilim before her.

"I trust your ability." He replied. She smiled slightly. He was giving her a compliment…even if it was in a "Vergil" way.

"Ever since I found you snooping around my house with Luca and Ombra in your hands, as well as my amulet that you stole off of me…" Vergil's voice went higher. "…while I was asleep. I've known your stealth ability well. You will be okay. You will be able to get to Dante undetected."

Sera nodded. Being a thief in her teenage years has helped her refine her stealth ability, even being able to sneak up on Vergil at times, without him hearing, with his enhanced hearing. Sera thought back on the reason she had taken up stealing in the first place. A slight frown appeared on her face. It's something she really didn't like to think about.

The man looked at her. "You have some clothes in the other room you have left here. Change into those and we will go over the plan."

Sighing, she stood up. "Yes, Master." She said, sarcastically, walking to the room Vergil was referring to. She didn't know Vergil sat at his computer, with a small smile on his face. Locating her clothes, she changed into some jeans, a black tank top, and changed her shoes. She needed something light if she was going to be sneaking around. Sera returned to her seat next to Vergil.

"So what's the plan, Boss? " She retorted.

He looked at her with a slight smirk on his face. "You, my friend, are going to a nightclub…"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I 'm keeping a lot of religion references in this story, because DMC is based on Dante's Inferno…which is a whole religious story to being with.
> 
> [1] The name Sera is short for Seraphim. A Seraph is a six-winged angel, and is the highest rank in Christianity as far as angels go. Seen in Abrahamic religions.
> 
> [2] Legion is a group of demons referred to in the Christian Bible. In the New Testament, Jesus runs into a man possessed by multiple demons (Which is why I went with that name for a 'mafia' )
> 
> "And He (Jesus) asked him (the man), "What is thy name?" And he answered, saying, "My name is Legion: for we are many." – Gospel of Mark 5:9


End file.
